The European patent document EP 2 173 572 B1 discloses a tire assembly for motorcycle rims including a wheel tire, an inner tire, and a tube. The tube is arranged between the inner tire and the rim, and the inner tire is pressed against the tire beads of the wheel tire by means of the tube, to secure the wheel tire on the rim. Essential is that there is sealing engagement between the exterior side of the inner tire and the interior side of the tire beads of the wheel tire, in order to seal an intermediate space between the inner tire and the wheel tire in relation to the rim. Said intermediate space is filled by means of a valve. A separate valve is provided for filling the tube. What is proposed thereby is a tire assembly having two air chambers that are mutually sealed and separated one from the other by means of the inner tire, which chambers can be filled with different air pressures.
The European patent document EP 2 110 268 B1 discloses a tire assembly for a motorcycle rim with a wheel tire, an inner tire, and a tube. The tube is arranged within the inner tire and, in the filled and mounted condition, the inner tire presses the tire beads of the wheel tire against the rim. The inner tire has sealing lips or sealing edges which are disposed on the exterior side of the inner tire and press against the interior side of the wheel tire in the vicinity of the tire beads. Thus, an air-tight connection between the inner tire and the wheel tire is produced. Thereby, the tire assembly provides two air chambers which are separated one from the other and mutually sealed by means of the inner tire as a partition wall. The second air chamber between the inner tire and the wheel tire is filled using an inflation needle, which is pierced into the wheel tire. The hole produced thereby is sealed using sealant milk.